Hercules: The Animated Series
Hercules: The Animated Series is an animated series based on the animated film and the original Greek myths. Cast Singing cast (regular) *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Sandra Bernhard - Cassandra *French Stewart - Icarus *Lillias White - Calliope, the Music of Epics *Cheryl Freeman - Melpomene, the Muse of Tragedy *LaChanze - Terpsichore, the Muse of Dance *Roz Ryan - Thalia, the Muse of Comedy *James Woods - Hades *Robert Stack - Bob the Narrator Singing cast (recurring/guest) *Diedrich Bader - Adonis *Corey Burton - Zeus *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Matt Frewer -Panic *Paul Schaffer - Hermes *Dom DeLuise - Bacchus *Rob Paulsen - Orpheus *Susan Egan - Megara *Jodi Benson - Helen of Troy *Kathie Lee Gifford - Echidna *Eric Idle - Mr. Parentheses *Jeff Bennett, Jess Harnell - Citizens Notable non-singing cast *Robert Costanzo - Philoctetes *Dan Castellaneta - Homer/Bureaucrates/Various Roles *Jay Thomas - Ares Plot The series follows Hercules, as a teenager, training as a hero, as well as trying to adjust to life. With his free-spirited friend Icarus, his future-seeing friend Cassandra, and his teacher Philoctetes ("Phil"), he battles his evil uncle Hades. Like all teenagers though, Hercules has to worry about peer pressure when the snobbish prince Adonis ridicules him. Musical numbers *"Zero to Hero" - The Muses Series One Hercules and the Apollo Mission *"Ain't Life A Beach" - Melpomene, Thalia and Calliope *"The Agora" - Melpomene, Thalia and Calliope Hercules and the King of Thessaly *"Can-Do King" - Thalia, Terpsichore, Calliope and Citizens Hercules and the Secret Weapon *"Duelling Deities" - Thalia, Terpsichore, Calliope and Citizens *"Hero Sandwich" - Thalia, Terpsichore and Calliope Hercules and the Assassin *"Pericles of Athens" - Bob and Thalia Hercules and the Big Kiss *"Time's Up" - Cassandra Hercules and the Techno Greeks *"He's a Techno Greek" - Thalia, Terpsichore and Calliope *"False Alarm" - Thalia, Terpsichore and Calliope Hercules and the World's First Doctor *"A Different Kind of Hero" - Thalia, Terpsichore and Calliope *"Time Out" - Thalia, Terpsichore and Calliope Hercules and the Pool Party *"Lethe Water on the Brain" - Thalia, Terpsichore and Calliope *"Take a Dip" - Pain and Panic Hercules and the Prince of Thrace *"Helping Hands" - Thalia and Terpsichore *"Midas Curse" - Thalia and Terpsichore *"King of Mules" - Thalia and Terpsichore Hercules and the Return of Typhon *"That's How the Story Goes" - Hermes Hercules and the Bacchanal *"The Bacchanal" - Bacchus, Thalia and Terpsichore Hercules and the Comedy of Arrows *"Love is in the Air" - Icarus, Thalia and Terpsichore Hercules and the Hostage Crisis *"Icarus" - Icarus Hercules and the Drama Festival *"Cronos Stone" - Pain and Panic Hercules and the Dream Date *"Aphrodite's Intro" - Melpomene, Calliope and Thalia *"Aphrodesia Dance" - Melpomene, Calliope and Thalia Hercules and the Golden Touch *"Man With the Golden Touch" - Terpsichore Hercules and the Prom *"Hercules Might" - Orpheus Hercules and the Spartan Experience *"Academy Fight Song" - Hercules, Icarus, Adonis and Trainees Hercules and the Yearbook *"The Man That I Love" - Megara Hercules and the Big Show *"My Town" - Hades, Melpomene, Thalia, Calliope, Pain and Panic Series Two Hercules and the First Day of School *"Send My Boy to School" - Thalia, Terpsichore and Calliope Hercules and the Visit from Zeus *"Screaming Grecian Teenage Blues" - Melepomne, Thalia and Calliope *"Lullaby" - Zeus and Hercules Hercules and the Driving Test *"Never Bet Against a Hero" - Thalia, Terpsichore and Calliope *"Elysian Fields" - Thalia, Terpsichore and Calliope Hercules and the Parents' Weekend *"What's a Mother to Do?" - Echidna Hercules and the Prometheus Affair *"The Parentheses Song" - Mr. Parenthesis Hercules and the Poseidon Cup Adventure *"Unsinkable" - Melpomene, Thalia and Calliope Hercules and the Muse of Dance *"Baby You Were Born to Dance" - Terpsichore Category: Animated series